All your lies
by Insomnia-Calling
Summary: Voldemort has seen sense that no matter how many times he attacks harry he will always lose, so he changes tactics will he convert harry or is harry already half way there himself. not really dark harry but he certainty isn't light sided might use a OC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but what I came up with

* * *

Chapter 1

(A/N- in my story Voldemort didn't come back looking like a snake he came back like an older tom riddle so handsome but at an older age.)

* * *

Harry ran after her blood pounding through his ears.

'Is potter coming to get me?' Bellatrix taunted laughter cackling through the vast hall where the ministry fountain was.

His rage becoming too much to bare he screamed 'CRUCIO' as red raged toward her.

And Harry meant it he wanted to see her cream in agony he wanted to see her suffer for killing Sirius his only family he loved.

She screamed falling to the floor, convulsing in pain. A mad glint appeared in Harry's normally bright green eyes which made them look darker nearer to black. He kept going, wanting to make her mad pouring all his rage and anger into her writhing form. Until a voice shocked him out of his haze.

'well done child I never knew you had it in you, to kill a human to make them suffer would you like to kill her now feel the power course through your veins as you take a life'

Harry's wand shook as he turned to see Voldemort stood two meters away. Voldemort was watching Harry with a cold calculating amusement in his deep blue eyes. Harry looked back towards Bellatrix the woman who had ruined his only hope for a family. His eyes grew dark as his rage built

'I want to do it' he thought 'I could do it, I could take her life and feel better for it' as his anger rose so did his wand until it was once again pointed at her chest

'Harry get away from there' a bang filled the hall as the tall brass doors crashed open revealing Dumbledore along with the forms of professor McGonagall, Tonks, mad-eye moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lupin. A statue sprang to life and dragged Harry back towards the wall to shield him from harm.

'You should not have come here tonight tom the Auror's will be arriving soon' but Voldemort seemed to ignore Dumbledore, he kept his eyes trained on Harry as if he dust thought of something brilliant. Harry wouldn't have noticed because he just kept staring at Bellatrix with such loathing.

Dumbledore attacked Voldemort but was not fast enough as Voldemort placed a shield which seemed to absorb the spell until his wand shot out chucking it back at its caster. The battle kept on but it wasn't just a duel it was a duel of power, for power and between the two most powerful wizards alive. Curse after curse was thrown but Harry's thoughts were else where.

'I had almost killed someone' Harry thought 'a death eater none the less but she was still a human' as hard as he tried to feel guilty he just couldn't bring him self to be so. If Dumbledore hadn't interrupted when he did Bellatrix would have been dead and Harry wouldn't have been sorry. It was only fair after the many people who had died or felt pain by her wand it would take one spell from his wand and she would be no more, harm not more.

Harry felt something; it was strange as if something was crawling inside him he looked up to see Voldemort gone

'Is it over did he leave?' Tonks inquired after the old headmaster. Then the pain hit thousands of times worse than the Cruciatus curse.

'How about now old man, could you kill me now' his mouth was speaking but it didn't sound like him.

'What's happening Albus?' McGonagall had worry written deep in her voice.

Dumbledore was trying to get to Harry but it was as if there was a field around him keeping everyone away. The headmaster kept trying to reassure Harry it would be ok.

'Harry, Harry its good to have a word with out prying ears would you do me the favour of answering me a question?' Harry kept silent the pain was ebbing but every now and again it felt as if a knife was stabbing him in the head.

'Now Harry boy I don't want you lying to me, I don't take well to liars, would you have given that there were no interruptions of brought yourself to kill one of my most trusted followers?' this time Harry didn't reply on purpose if he didn't say anything he couldn't be lying so when Voldemort took this as a yes Harry didn't feel the need to tell him he was correct and that he would of killed Bellatrix. What was most odd was that Harry could feel Voldemort emotions as if they were linked to His own and knowing that Harry would have killed Bella pleased Voldemort very much. Voldemort sensed Harry's curiosity and continued.

'Child you have much to learn so for now I will give you something to think about' Harry's curiosity diminished the feeling of anger and dulled the pain also compelling him to reply to Voldemort.

'And what would that be?' Voldemort sensed that Harry thought that whatever Voldemort said was lies and ploughed on.

'I will ask you a question, why do you play Dumbledore's puppet? He has not kept you safe like he would like you to think. There were many times when he could have intervened, he could have made your stay with the Durslys less of a nightmare. He could have helped you and given you more information about quirell and my diary. Also I'm sure he has many places to keep a runaway fugitive if he wished. I would not be surprised if he could have pulled you out of the tri-wizard tournament and he most certainly could have stopped you from coming hear, I know he has been watching you, if you think if he had stopped you coming hear then Sirius wouldn't of left. Harry think, why do you stay as his puppet when he had done nothing to help you and make you life easier' when Harry was sure Voldemort was finished he felt the need to defend the man who has brought him into the wizarding world and given him Hogwarts as a home.

'You're lying Dumbledore has done all in his power to help me and protect me' but even as Harry said them he new they sounded hollow

'Harry, boy, why would I lie when the truth suits my needs so very well' Voldemort was right, Sirius did not need to die Dumbledore would of known what Harry and the others were doing, he always did.

'I'll be in touch soon Harry' the implications of seeing soon and Voldemort had not sunk in when he felt Voldemort's presence leave and hurry promptly fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he became conscious.

He had one hell of a head ache. Harry sat up and found his glasses on the bed side table, as the room came into focus he let out another groan. Hogwarts hospital wing, again, a part of Hogwarts he was getting very familiar with. They may as well just reserve him a bed here for the end of the year.

Madame Promfrey, hearing his groans came over mumbling about troublesome boys.

'How are you feeling, any nausea or aching?' Harry mentally checked himself

'Nope all good here, so can I leave?' Harry tried an innocent look but all he got was a hard glare from the very strict healer.

'You are to leave in a bit, you must go straight to Dumbledore by his request' anger surged through him at Dumbledore's name but Madame Promfrey didn't seem to notice.

After Madame Promfrey finished running tests on Harry she brought him his cloths ad released him.

'Try not to come back to soon dear' she called to him down as he was leaving the hospital wings doors.

The halls were deserted as everyone was in there common rooms. He had missed the end of year feast and it was now dark, great. Harry walked silently down the corridor to the headmaster's office, the way only someone who spent hours sneaking down the very same corridors without being seen at night, thinking of how he'd never thought he'd feel anger and fury this deep toward the headmaster.

It was stupid, after all it was Voldemort who had told him he was merely a puppet why should he believe the dark lord of evilness. But then again when had Voldemort ever lied to him.

When Harry approached the stone gargoyle it swung open with no password, Dumbledore must want to see him immediately instead of wasting Harry's time guessing different a assortment of sweets.

'Harry my boy, please have a seat' he noticed Dumbledore had been stood by his pensive, probably reviewing what had happened at the ministry. Harry sat opposite Dumbledore feeling very uncomfortable under the old mans twinkling gaze.

He kept his eyes away from the old mans he wasn't very good at Occlumency as it was, so he kept his eyes on all Dumbledore's little trinkets.

After Dumbledore stared at Harry for a minuet he folded his hands on his lap and started to speak solemnly.

'I hope I find you well Harry, after all its not every day one is possessed by Voldemort's presence,' of coarse Harry thought now he worries when there's nothing he could do because Sirius is already dead.

Thinking of his godfather made emotion course tong trough Harry.

'I'm fine sir' well it wasn't a complete lie he was fine, physically. Harry had to try hard not to grit his teeth at the headmaster.

'Good I would like to talk to you about what happened at the ministry, about the prophecy'

Even though Harry was angry at the headmaster he felt he should at least be honest about the prophecy.

'Oh yh its smashed professor, on the steps before the fight broke out' annoyance filled Harry. Now he would never know the rest.

'No Harry, you misunderstand, I know what the prophecy says' Dumbledore paused knowingly giving effect to what he'd said. 'I think its time you heard what it says'

All that Harry thought, about a prophecy they already knew, there was now point! No one had to be injured or die yet Dumbledore let it happen anyway.

'Okay sir id like to hear the prophecy' Harry had to go to great strengths to filter out all the anger he was feeling at that moment.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…_

_And neither can die while the other scurvies unless by each others hand._

So Harry thought that was Dumbledore plan, Harry wasn't stupid he could see it, pit Harry again Voldemort and the chances were one would die and then the other had no choice but to follow, that and make Harry so miserable at the Dursleys he may become suicidal. What Harry couldn't understand was why Dumbledore was telling him this now.

Harry could never win, Dumbledore new this and didn't care he basically sent Harry to get slaughtered each year over his own vendetta with Voldemort.

'So you're saying you want me to kill Voldemort which would kill my self?' Harry kept his face devoid of emotion, which was worrying Dumbledore. 'Neither can die while the other survives' Harry quoted 'if I kill him I die'

'No Harry it doesn't say that you die when he dies it just says that while he's alive you cant die but who wants to be immortal and you'd be doing the world a favour' that manipulative old fart! Harry mentally screamed.

'But your not sure, you can't be sure that I wont die' Harry let a microscopic bit of sadness show in his eyes. 'If you don't mind professor it is late and I would like to go to my dorm' Harry got up to leave ignoring Dumbledore reassurances of

'There's still hope…

It will be okay… and

We can do this together' but Dumbledore went to far with his next try getting Harry to stay.

'We need to talk about Sirius Harry' fury built up in Harry as he whirled to face the headmaster fists clenched at his side.

'I don't have anything to say to you, Sirius is dead he shouldn't be and because of you I can't do anything about it!' Harry shouted

'Harry you could never have done anything, it wasn't you're fault you…' Harry cut Dumbledore of.

'Don't worry sir, I know it's not my fault' Harry's eyes turned black as pits as he stormed from the room barley noting the journey to his dorm rooms and the magical energy crackling around him as he went. Sleep was a welcome sanctuary for Harry.

Dumbledore only sought Harry out once after their meeting and was dismissed as Harry explained he had packing to do. Ron was taken home by floo so he could continue his recovery from the department of mysteries in his own bed so it was just him and Hermione on the train.

All the way up the train people stared at harry not caring that he was very uncomfortable with it. Whispered conversations could be heard in ever compartment he passed.

'So it is true'

'I knew he wasn't lying'

'He's quite handsome isn't he' that last one was unexpected but it brought a smirk to Harry's face any way.

The prophet had finally declared Voldemort's return not using his name of coarse but even the minister of magic had been quoted.

When Hermione looked back to see how Harry was handling the stares she was shocked to see him smirking. She'd never seen something so malevolent on his innocent face, it looked to Slytherin. Harry had been acting strange ever since the ministry. She put it down to Sirius's death which was partly true but what she didn't know was what Voldemort had said and just how much it'd affected him.

_2 weeks later_

There were still 4 weeks left of the summer holiday and Harry hadn't heard from Voldemort even though he'd said he'd be in touch.

The only letters he'd had from the wizarding world had been of Ron and Hermione they all went along the same line of 'Harry how are you' and 'everyone's worried' that now he just let them pile up unopened.

As all his other summers this one was just as unpleasant. He was up by 7:00 in the morning to cook breakfast for everyone a full fry up, he was getting very good at the eggs. But for himself he was only allowed a bowl of bran cereal. After breakfast he was to disappear unless needed for any house work.

Harry hadn't been able to work on any of his magic and was only allowed a 5 minuet break outside the house otherwise he was not to leave in fear of being seen by the neighbours.

If that was all then this holiday would be okay, but Dudley's favourite punching bag, Jack Drewall a small boy two years younger than Dudley had convinced his parents to send him to math camp thus leaving Dudley with lots of pent up anger. This anger was of course all redirected at Harry x10. Harry was already black and blue barely even recognisable as the boy who'd been called handsome not some 2 weeks ago.

During one of Harry's 5 minuet breaks during his second week Harry was wondering what would happen if he refused to go back in the house when a large indigo hawk flew out of the sky and landed neatly in front of Harry. its leg stuck out showing an impressive envelope holding a stamp of L.V Harry reached out his sprained writs and took the envelope but the bird stayed clearly waiting for a reply so he read the letter.

_Harry _

_This is and invitation for you to come visit me at my manor. I feel we have much to talk about and that I can answer many of you questions as well as you mine. I thought I might like to warn you that you have no choice, you will be at my manor by the weeks end and if you see fit to ignore me I will send some of my more loyal followers to come get you._

_Voldemort_

Yeah, some invitation, thought Harry. The bird was showing no signs of leaving as it followed Harry everywhere he went with his eyes. He picked out a piece of paper from his pocket and found a pen in the kitchen.

_Voldemort_

_I am so very sorry (no sarcasm intended) you would know why if you knew who I was staying with. But I have to decline as I have no way to leave my residence at the moment._

_Harry_

Harry had no idea what made him be truthful about his family but it was too late to change it now.

Harry had just seen Voldemort's hawk out of the window when his large dump of a cousin came bounding through his door

'Time for my fighting practise' Dudley snorted at his own wit and proceeded to punch every part he could reach of Harry's body with his meaty fists. After Dudley got bored of this he left Harry so he could pass out in peace.

Harry woke up to the sound of a bird scratching his window. He was still led on the floor with his glasses askew but he saw Voldemort's hawk, its claws looking menacing and sharp enough to scratch through his window. He staggered over to the window and let the hawk in, this time as soon as he got the letter the bird flew away. His black eyes made it harder to read but he could just about manage.

_Harry_

_This letter is a port key as soon as you say my name it will take you to me, again I warn you of the cost of ignoring me._

_Voldemort_

Now he had no choice but he still wondered if it was the right choice. What if he showed up and was killed on the spot, but something told Harry this wouldn't happen and unlike Dumbledore Harry didn't give trust that easily. Harry didn't trust Voldemort, not at all but he trusted him more than the old bumble-door.

He stood thinking what the order of the phoenix would do if he went missing but his thinking was cut short by his cousins' elephant steps.

'Harry training time' Dudley let out a grunt of laughter.

Harry knew he couldn't take another beating he could feel pain every where already portkeying alone would probably wipe him out.

'Ready or not Harry' but when Dudley opened the door Harry wasn't there.


End file.
